amigos o nobios 2 parte
by be escarchita99
Summary: holis esta es la segunda parte de amigos o novios y como dije antes esta historia no es de elixie


Amigos o novios 2 parte

En el capitulo anterior …..

-si ahora estoy bien dijo burpy para volverla a besar pero noto que algo se movía detrás de ellos

-burpy que pasa dijo joules al ver la expresión de su "amigo" (cof "novio") .

-creo que nos estan espiando dijo burpy

joules en ese momento iba a boltear la cara pero burpy la detubo .

-no voltees o sedaran cuenta que los descubrimos le susurro burpy .

-burpy que vamos a hacer ?pregunto joules

-esto es lo que vamos a hacer dijo burpy

Burpy se acercó a joules para que sus amigos no sospecharan nada

Joules tendrás que seguirme dijo burpy mirado a joules a los ojos asiendo que se sonroje .

Y para que? Pregunto joule aun colorada

Ya verás dijo burpy . ahora sígueme .joules siguió a su " amigo"

Con las otras babosas …

-oigan chicos y ellos a donde van dijo hielo

- y ahora a donde va dijo dirigible

-Vamos a seguirlos para ver a donde van dijo torrente ( esta si es ).

Con los dos pequeños enamorados …

Burpy y joules estaban escondidos y esperando a sus " expías " para darles una pequeña venganza por haberlos espiado .

-los ves pregunto joules

-si hay vienen ¿ estas lista ?dijo burpy . la electroshock sonrió y afirmo que si lo estaba

Cuando vieron que se estaban acercando mas se prepararon

-1 … 2… 3... **ahora** grito burpy tirando la sabana encima delos " expías " . joules les tiro lo que quedaba dela supuesta " exquisitez " de pronto .

-PERO QUE?! Gritaron las babosas quitándose la sabana y siendo cubiertos de esa cosa ( ASCO ) .

- PORQUE ISIERON ESO ! reclamo torrente enfurecida .

-y ustedes porque nos estaban espiando ? dijo burpy

Las demás babosa se le quedaron mirando y ninguno dijo nada asta que tejedora rompió ese silencio incomodo

-porque nos extraño que se fueran tan repentina me. Pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de pronto .

-y eso que fue pregunto doc viendo al topoide corriendo

- la razón porque nos fuimos kord le izo una broma a pronto dijo joules .

-Entonces perdón por haberlos espiado dijo dirigible

-descuida amigo pero no nos gustó que nos espiaran dijo burpy cruzándose de brazos

-si ya sabemos y lo sentimos verdad dijo tejedora , las demás babosas asintieron con la cabeza .

Joules y burpy sonrieron al saber de que sus amigos estaban apenados por haberlos espiado

En ese momento salió Elí y vio que sus babosa estaban hablando y fue en donde estaban

-hola quicos que están asiendo pregunto el lanzador .

-hola Elí no estamos haciendo nada dijeron las babosa , lo que entendió el shane fueron sus chillidos ,Elí sonrió y acercó su mano para que sus babosa subieran y se fueron a la cocina .cuando llegaron a la cocina Elí puso a sus babosa en una cesta y se fue .

- oigan y una cosa porque nos espiaban y esta vez enserio dijo joules

-por la "supuesta " dicha que dijo torrente dijo doc mirando a torrente que coloco una cara de yo.

- noooo quien más pues obvio que tu dijo hielo molesta .

-y cual era la "supuesta " dicha que dijo pregunto burpy.

-que ustedes dos querían estar "solos " para hablar o besarse porque eran novios dijo dirigible . burpy y joules quedaron impresionados con la suposición que isieron

- momento en ningún momento dije que eran novios dijo torrente

- a que no ?dijo dirigible . y empezó una discusión de babosas

Burpy le izo una señal a joles para que lo siguiera porque seria una laaaaaarga discusión

En otro lado que no era la cocina( la sala ) …..

-creo que tendrán una larga discusión dijo joules , burpy nada mas asintió

-aaa joules te puedo preguntar algo dijo burpy algo nervioso .

-si que es ?pregunto la electroshock lanzándole una mirada que de inmediato burpy se sonrojo .

-es que de ase mese trate de decirte am.. que si quieres ser mi n – novia dijo burpy nervioso (a quien se lo aprendió ?).

Joules quedo impresionada en lo que dijo su amigo y a la vez se sonroja

-si dijo joules abrasando a burpy , este estaba increíblemente feliz

Pero la felicidad se puede romper por que los dos no notaron a una babosa que los estaba viendo con rabia peros sobre todo a burpy …

* * *

quien sera esa babosa misteriosa ? y porque la rabia contra burpy ?

espero que les alla gustato un saludo para TRIXLI,Karina Elixie Fan y tambien para jen y F

feliz navidad y prospero año 2014 :)


End file.
